


maybe a chat with yous from alternate realities is a bad idea

by Zyngacat



Category: Homestuck, Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Autistic Kujo Jotaro, if i keep going ill add more tags, josuke has ADHD and you can pry this from my cold dead hands, this has a bunch of AUs in it, you can also pry autistic joot from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyngacat/pseuds/Zyngacat
Summary: i just went "damn i want a chat fic of all my jojo aus" and made thisthis is 100% indulgent but hey if you get something from it go on a head and do so!





	1. oh so many josukes

**Author's Note:**

> sup  
> i donr know what the fuck im doing

→ [ >pomp and punk< ] invited heals on wheels, hopeful rogue, shining rider, and diamond heart To The josuke collective! Enjoy your gamer pain!

[ >pomp and punk< ] : welcome other mes!  
heals on wheels: the frag is this?  
hopeful rogue: ?!!?!?!?!?!?  
shining rider: I get the feeling this is decades fault   
diamond heart: my names not josuke tho  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : via the power of stand bullshit i made a group chat of mes from other universes.  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : every one else also did the same  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : Mostly because it sounded like fun.  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : so let us introduce our dumb asses to each other my dudes!  
heals on wheels: oh, so  
heals on wheels: idk how to put this gently but  
heals on wheels: im a cybertronian aka a big fucking robot that can turn into vehicles and shit like that   
shining rider: you have the power…... of beep beep  
hopeful rogue: : O0!   
hopeful rogue: fellow non human!  
heals on wheels: and healing nip lights  
diamond heart: ghfdsasfghjhfd im sorry wut?  
heals on wheels: u can read, it part of ma outlier powers   
[ >pomp and punk< ] : @hopeful rogue if ur not human tf are ya?  
hopeful rogue: imma troll! A purple blood one at that :oD  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : oh kewl!  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : wait, whats with the clown nose   
hopeful rogue: imma a subjugglator!  
diamond heart: *deep breath* so your a fucking clown?  
hopeful rogue: i mouther fucking guess so!   
heals on wheels: weird flex but ok  
shining rider: *fortnite dances in being a kamen rider which is the ultimate flex*  
diamond heart: WHAT  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : OH FUCKING SICK  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : bet you have meet hongo and shit  
shining rider: i have  
shining rider: hes like  
shining rider: a grandpa for younger riders   
shining rider: amazon is the coolest tho  
shining rider: shreechy friend   
diamond heart: im mad jelly   
diamond heart: like thats so fucking cool dude  
heals on wheels: i like how me and hopeful rogue tell you guys that we are not human and you guys are all “oh cool”  
heals on wheels: then shining rider tell you that hes a kamen rider and you go nuts  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : look   
[ >pomp and punk< ] : kamen rider is like  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : 80% of my childhood  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : they where the closest thing i had to a dad ok?  
diamond heart: same here ma dudes  
hopeful rogue: whats a kamen rider?

(one long-ass expansion of kamen rider and some ranting later)

hopeful rogue: you guys sure know a lot about kamen rider  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : i cannot control the hyperfixation   
diamond heart: a ADHD mood my dude  
heals on wheels: ADHD more like: i have been staring at a wall for 3 cycles and have shit to do, halp  
shining rider: ADHD how about: my brain refuses to understand words fml  
hopeful rogue: ADHD? Try: i have been thinking about fashion for a week and evey one is getting tired of hearing about it  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : ADHD, why not: WHERE THE FUCK DID I PUT THAT THING  
heals on wheels: apparently ADHD is a multiversal constant for us  
heals on wheels: good to know  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : I wonder what other shit is also a multiversal constant?  
hopeful rogue: imma take a wild guess and say its being BI AS F U C K  
shining rider: HELLS YEAH  
diamond heart: BI TIME IS ALL THE TIME  
heals on wheels:heals on wheels: BI POWER  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : BI BI BI BI BI BI BI BI!  
heals on wheels: i bet sea star being autstic is also a multiversal constant  
shining rider: who?  
[ >pomp and punk< ] W H O M S I T?  
diamond heart: oh you and i have a dif names and shit (what IS ya name @heals on wheels? Mines joben!)  
hopeful rogue: describe them so we can use our 1 shared brain cell to figure out who it is  
heals on wheels: (its pulse star) uuuhhhhhh lets see……  
heals on wheels: mostly black, makes a ಠ_ಠ face all the time, helm is shaped like a hat, says “good grief” to damn much, kinda punk?  
heals on wheels: you get the idea, rings any bells?  
diamond heart: that sounds like johanos stand  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : oh  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : OH  
hopeful rogue: ITS JOTARO  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : SO MUCH SHIT ABOUT HIM MAKES SENSE NOW  
hopeful rogue: YE  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : wait @diamond heart does johano have long ass hair and is like the biggest dude ever?  
diamond heart: yeahhhhhh…..?  
diamond heart: WAIT  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : YEAH  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : YOUR IF ME AND MY STAND SWAPPED   
diamond heart: HOLY FUCK  
hopeful rogue: oh shittttttttttt  
heals on wheels: this is the plot twist OF THE CENTURY   
diamond heart: THIS MEANS  
diamond heart: JOHANO  
diamond heart: IS ALSO  
diamond heart: OHHHHHH  
heals on wheels: DID THEY NEVER TELL YOU TWO THAT THERE AUTSTIC?!?!?!?!!!?  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : THE MAN NEVER TOLD ME HE HAD A KID UNTIL LIKE 3 YEARS AFTER I MET HIM  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : W H A T DO Y O U T H I N K ?  
hopeful rogue: mine would of gotten culled if he did :o(  
diamond heart: i mean they might not know there autstic tho  
diamond heart: like it not at the forefront of mental health stuff and shit  
heals on wheels: and the 70s and 80s was shit at diagnosing it so they might have slipped under the radar for it  
hopeful rogue: should the rest of us like  
hopeful rogue: bring it up to our respective jotaros?  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : maybe?????  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : probs???  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : yes??  
diamond heart: that feels kinda rude tho  
hopeful rogue: well yeah but  
hopeful rogue: leaving it unaddressed feels wrong  
diamond heart: good point  
heals on wheels: brb gonna tell sea star about the shit storm that might be ahead of him in the other hims group chat

heals on wheels: dude the other mes did not know the other yous are autstic   
heals on wheels: so have fun with that  
Black jet punk: Oh Primus damn it.


	2. jotaro pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to make writing is hard

→ Ocean man stand me a man invited Black jet punk, Timeless mage, Rider 78, and Platinum hugs to Can we talk about the sea and only the sea? Thanks  
Ocean man stand me a man: Before anyone asks:   
Ocean man stand me a man: 1. This group chat is made up of different mes from different universes.   
Ocean man stand me a man: 2. If your name is something different then “Jotaro Kujo” state what it is.  
Ocean man stand me a man: 3. If you are also not human, state what you are.  
Ocean man stand me a man: 4. Despite the name of the chat, you are allowed to talk about things outside of the ocean it's preferable if you do so.  
Ocean man stand me a man: That is all.  
Black jet punk: My name is Sea Star and I am a Cybertronian and my Alt-mode is a Black bird jet  
Timeless mage: My 1st nAme is still JOtARO but my lAst nAme is “KuujOu”.  
Timeless mage: AlsO I Am A tROll. (Hence the “quiRk” in my wRiting.)   
Timeless mage: And A seA dwelleR At thAt.  
Platinum hugs: Im Johano! Nice to meet you all! ( ＾▽＾)  
Rider 78: Does being a cyborg count as “not human”?  
Ocean man stand me a man: That's more a subcategory of human.  
Platinum hugs: Oh neat! A cyborg is in this chat! (ノ^_^)ノ  
Black jet punk: Is Platinum hugs really one of us “Jotaros”? Because I feel the use of emoticons disqualifies him as one.  
Platinum hugs: Oi that's rude! (╬⓪益⓪)  
Timeless mage: It's prObAbly just his quiRk sO i dOnt see Any pROblem with it.  
Ocean man stand me a man: he's from a universe where the stands and users are swapped.  
Ocean man stand me a man: So by technicality he is “one of us”.  
Black jet punk: Fair enough   
Platinum hugs: (。-`ω´-)  
Rider 78: It's not the worse over-use of emoticons I have ever seen.  
Rider 78: That title belongs to Fourze.  
Rider 78: I swear he puts an emoticon after every word, its annoying.  
Rider 78: Good thing it's pretty much impossible to get mad it him due to him being so damn nice and friendly.  
Platinum hugs: I just think there cute! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o  
Black jet punk: Brb Pulse is bugging me about something.  
Ocean man stand me a man: A me using an internet acronym?  
Ocean man stand me a man: Disgusting.  
Timeless mage: Ew  
Black jet punk: There usefull fuck you.  
Rider 78: He's right, as someone who has had to text and battle at the same time they are VERY useful.  
Timeless mage: I cAll hOOf-beAst shit On thAt but Ok.  
Platinum hugs: They are totally are! (;╹⌓╹)  
Platinum hugs: sometimes a few seconds can be a major difference between life and death on the battlefield after all! ヽ(⌒‐⌒)ゝ  
Ocean man stand me a man: Josuke is bugging me hang on.

Rider 78: Same here.  
Platinum hugs: Joben is messaging me as well! o(○｀ω´○)9  
Timeless mage: StRAnge, JOsuke is AlsO tROlling me.   
Timeless mage: WhAt An inteResting seRies Of cOincidences.

[ >pomp and punk< ] : oi, jotaro  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : i wanna ask you about something  
Ocean man stand me a man: What is it?  
Ocean man stand me a man: It better not be a sexuality crisis again.  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : no not this time  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : well one of the other mes kinda  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : let it slip that your  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : well   
[ >pomp and punk< ] : autstic in his world  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : so are you also or did you not know this too?  
Ocean man stand me a man: I...  
Ocean man stand me a man: I Did not…..  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : …. you ok?  
Ocean man stand me a man: Yeah  
Ocean man stand me a man: I'm going to go bug the other mes now about this.  
Ocean man stand me a man: …..Thank you for telling me this  
[ >pomp and punk< ] : np! : D

(I'm not writing all of the conversions lol)

Ocean man stand me a man: Well that was an  
Ocean man stand me a man: Interesting conversation  
Black jet punk: I'm going to guess that you learned something about yourself.  
Black jet punk: And that something is that your Autstic and you just never noticed until now.  
Platinum hugs: Weird how you can go your whole ass life and only kinda late in life be slapped with realization over something about yourself, huh? (இ ⌓ இ๑)  
Rider 78: I'm kinda surprised that Shocker hasn't brought this up yet in battle.  
Rider 78: Like I'm 99.99% certain they know this about me.  
Timeless mage: It cOuld be wORse.  
Timeless mage: If I wAs still On AlteRniA And fOund this Out, I wOuld be guARAnteed tO get culled fOR it.  
Black jet punk: Oof  
Platinum hugs: Kinda off-topic but @Rider 78 have you met amazon? Please I need to know for fulfillment of childhood fantasies purposes.（；¬＿¬)  
Ocean man stand me a man: I second that   
Rider 78: Yes, he also knows that he's my favorite Showa rider.  
Rider 78: He gave me a hug and the friendship hand thing.  
Rider 78: So sometimes he just kinda shows up at my house and just kinda hangs out (he was amazing help with Jolyne, man is good with kids to almost absurd degree).  
Timeless mage: DAmn cAn he AdOpt me? My lusus sucks. (ShARk dAd is neveR reAlly AROund.)  
Platinum hugs: No need because i'm your dad now. ༼ ᕤ◕◡◕ ༽ᕤ  
Ocean man stand me a man: Didnt you basically adopt the Morioh gang? Like you all ready have a small army of kids already.  
Platinum hugs: yes but don't act like you didn't do that too. ( -。-)  
Ocean man stand me a man: Fair.  
Black jet punk: *snorts in noble star looking over my shoulder and already preparing adoption papers*  
Timeless mage: Fuck yeAh I get A dAd ARmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making joot discover hes autistic be a a large part of this was unintentional ggfhrtegfd


End file.
